Conventional equipment for performing diagnostic X-rays on human patients comprises an X-ray source, usually a combination of an X-ray tube, a collimator, and various control mechanisms. The X-ray source generates and focuses X-rays. The patient is interposed between the X-ray source and an X-ray sensitive film. Typically, the X-ray sensitive film is packaged in a cassette which is insertable into a holder.
The X-ray source and film holder are mounted on stands which allow the X-ray source and film to be manipulated and oriented with respect to patients of differing sizes. An example of such prior art systems is shown in FIG. 1. That type of system includes a pair of tube stands, one stand 10 for mounting an X-ray source 11 and another stand 20 for mounting a film holder 21. More specifically, the X-ray source 11 is mounted on a carriage 12 which is adapted to slide up and down a main column 13. Likewise, the film holder 21 is mounted on a carriage 22 (shown in phantom) which slides up and down a column 23 of the film stand 20. The height of the film and X-ray source 11 can be adjusted by moving the carriages 12 and 22 to the height which is appropriate for a particular patient or a particular exposure.
It also is necessary to adjust the distance between the film and the X-ray source. Thus, the column 13 of the source stand 10 is mounted on a second carriage 14. The carriage 14 slides back and forth on a track 15, and the top of the column 13 travels along a rail 16. In this manner, the entire column 13, along with the X-ray source 11 may be set at the appropriate distance from the film.
Technicians operating X-ray equipment must be protected because excessive exposure to X-rays poses various health risks. Lead shielding is used for this purpose, and typically, it is built into the walls of a room in which the X-ray equipment will be operated. That is, lead shielding customarily is nailed directly to the wall and ceiling studs. Sheet rock, or other types of wall finishing material, is nailed over the lead shielding and the wall is otherwise finished and decorated.
This type of system has been used widely, and tube stands are commercially available from a variety of sources. It has become apparent to applicants, however, that this type of conventional system presents a number of disadvantages.
First, the source stand utilizes a floor track, and the track is mounted on the floor at some distance from the wall, where there is a tendency for technicians and patients to trip over it. The track also can make it more difficult to maneuver a patient gurney into position between the film and X-ray source. Further, the track creates a nuisance to cleaning personnel who are responsible for cleaning or vacuuming the floor, especially the floor between the track and the wall.
Secondly, there is excessive inertia which must be overcome in order to move the X-ray source to the correct distance from the film. That is, the weight of the entire main column as well as the X-ray source is carried on the track of the source stand. Because the track is situated on the floor, it also naturally tends to accumulate dirt and other foreign material, and that may interfere with smooth, easy horizontal movement of the carriage along the track.
It also will be appreciated that installation of this type of system is fairly complicated. The track must be installed separately from the rail, yet both must be properly aligned relative to each other and to the column. Improper alignment of the track or rail can make it difficult or impossible to set the column or for it to be moved easily from side to side.
Additionally, the track must be mounted on the floor, often over a layer of carpet. In many commercial facilities, that involves drilling a hole into a concrete subfloor and setting a screw anchor. Drilling through carpet, however, can cause runs which damage the carpet well beyond the footprint of the track.
Moreover, the manner in which conventional systems are built and installed will increase the cost of locating and relocating the equipment. As noted, lead shielding typically is built into the wall. During a move, the lead shielding must be abandoned, or reclaimed at great expense. Additionally, the carpeting, if any, may require replacement because of holes drilled when originally mounting the floor track.
Finally, floor space often is at a premium, for example if the X-ray equipment is mounted in a vehicle to provide mobile X-ray capabilities. Especially for such mobile applications, any reduction of the floor space which the system occupies offers an advantage.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide systems and assemblies for mounting X-ray equipment which allow for vertical and horizontal adjustment of an X-ray source, which are more compact and less intrusive and which do not utilize a floor track.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide such systems and assemblies which allow for horizontal adjustment of the X-ray equipment to be made more easily and reliably.
Another object is to provide such systems and assemblies which are more easily, reliably, and economically installed, and which may be installed without damage to any carpeting which may be present.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide systems and assemblies which not only can be installed more easily, but are more easily and economically moved to a new location.
It also is an object of the subject invention to provide systems and assemblies which are more compact, less obtrusive, and occupy less floor space, and/or which otherwise are more compatible with mobile applications.
Another object of the subject invention to provide systems and assemblies wherein all of the above mentioned advantages are realized.
Those and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.